Miracles Do Happen : Outtakes
by isabellaluvsrpattz
Summary: Continues from the last chapter in Miracles Do Happen. Outtakes from the lives of Cecily and Gabriel, along with the others. If you haven't read it, please do before you begin this story, otherwise you won't understand what's going on. NOW A ONE SHOT!. Gabriel/ Cecily. Will/Tessa. Jem/ OC(Katherine). Charlotte/ Henry. Gideon/Sophie.


**MDH Outtakes: **** The first outtake!******

**Outtake #1 :  
The Institute:  
Cecily POV:**

"It's very nice to meet you, Gabriel. Uh... I mean ... Mr. Lightwood." He looked at me. "Please, call me Gabriel , Miss." " Cecily. Just Cecily. " I whispered. He smiled again.  
"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you doing in the streets of London by yourself?Where are your parents?" I paused, teacup halfway to my lips. I set it down and looked away uncomfortably , throat closing up and tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry, " he said, seeing my face, "I didn't mean to pry." He placed his hand gently on mine as reassurance, and I jumped at the sudden contact that I had been longing for. I wanted to be able to kiss him again so badly, like I used to. The table shook as I jumped, and a spoon fell, clattering loudly.

"I'll get that," he said, bending his head under the table to retrieve the spoon. I took this time to compose myself. "I found it!" He exclaimed suddenly, jumping up and consequently slamming the back of his head on the table. "Fuck," he cursed, through gritted teeth , dropping the spoon on the table and putting a hand to his head. "Are you okay?!" I exclaimed, going over to him.

"I'm fine." "Let me see, " I said , putting a hand to the back of his head, rubbing gently. My fingers were running through his silky hair, and his eyes glazed over, staring straight into mine. Neither of us looked away, until he closed his eyes in pain , and I realised I was gripping his hair very tightly.

I pulled my hand away with a mumbled apology. "Right," he said , getting up and offering me his arm. "I do believe we should get to the Institute. It's getting late." I took his arm, and we walked together.

We talked the entire way there, him sometimes making jokes and making me laugh. I really missed him, but this way I would be able to have him again. During the walk, I leaned into him, my head against his arm. If he noticed, he didn't give any indication. I wasn't going to screw this up again.

Once we arrived, I took a deep breath before entering. Will's expression upon seeing me walk in arm in arm with Gabriel would have been funny under other circumstances. "Cecily! What are you doing here? And you! Get away from my sister, _Lightworm_!" A slow growl emitted from Gabriel, and I tightened my hand around his arm, before remembering that we weren't together as yet, and released him.

Yes, as yet. I would do everything I could to get him back. Besides, things were already going really well. "What are you doing here?" Will ask, walking up to me. "I, I. Mother and father are dead. I had nowhere to go," I said , deciding not to hide the truth from him.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking irritated. "They...but. I don't... How?" A new voice spoke up, one that I recognized instantly. She looked at me, her smiling face standing out among the sea of sympathetic glances.

"How about you sit down, and explain everything. And Will, why don't you introduce us?" "I... I need to sit down," he said, dropping into the closest available seat.

The blonde haired girl came up to me, taking me by the hand and saying, "Cecily, right? Hi. I'm Katherine." I stated at her until she winked at me, and I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

She remembered everything. She knew everything. She pulled me to a seat next to hers. "Now, why don't we all introduce ourselves and why don't you tell us why you're here."

I smiled and after introductions were made, I began my story about my terrible morning.

**Well, there's the first outtake. Remember, please read Miracles Do Happen, otherwise you won't understand anything in the outtakes. Also, review and PM me things that you would like to see in them. R & R!**


End file.
